Cold Stream
by D-ZombieDragon
Summary: Ellis, Nick, Coach and Rochelle crossed the bridge and jumped onto the helicopter waiting to take them to safety. Little did they know that their troubles were far from over.../Takes place after The Parish. To do with the new DLC. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: A Rescue Gone Wrong

**Hey y'all. So I heard of the new Beta DLC Cold Stream and decided to write this! Hope you like it :)**

_**Cold Stream**_

_**Chapter 1: A Rescue Gone Wrong**_

"Holy shit, we actually made it," Nick said, panting heavily.

"I know. I can't believe it myself," Rochelle added.

"Hey, this reminds me of the time-" Ellis started.

"Damn, Ellis. Does _everything_ remind you of a Keith story?" Nick asked in annoyance.

Coach, the group's leader, watched the other three from the other side of the helicopter. He knew that this meant a lot to them. After almost a month, the group was finally heading to safety. That bridge was hard to cross, but that didn't stop them all from trying. Coach felt proud that they had all made it this far.

"We should get some sleep," he said to the other three. "We've had a hard time out there, so we're gonna need it."

Nick, Ellis and Rochelle nodded in agreement, and soon, they were all lying on the floor of the helicopter, fast asleep. Well, all except Nick, who was lying wide awake, even though he was feeling exhausted. He had a strange feeling that their troubles weren't over yet. He thought about voicing his thoughts to the others, but he decided to let them sleep. Who knows how long it's been since they've had a decent night's sleep.

"I'm probably just being paranoid," he muttered under his breath. "I gotta get some sleep."

With that, he turned over and fell asleep, that funny feeling never leaving his body.

* * *

><p>Ellis was the first to wake up. He frowned. He couldn't have been asleep for too long. Suddenly, he felt the helicopter dip. He frowned again.<p>

"We can't be there yet," he muttered as the helicopter gave a violent lurch. Seeing that the others were still asleep, he decided to check what was going on in the cockpit.

He got up and knocked on the door of the cockpit.

"Hello?" he asked.

No answer.

"'Scuse me, sirs?" he asked again.

No answer.

Frowning slightly, he opened the door and looked in. He found himself face to face with not one, but TWO Hunters!

"HUN-" he managed to yell before one of them pounced on him and started clawing his chest.

"GET HIM OFF!" he screamed.

Of course, the noise woke up his teammates. They immediately sprang into action.

"GET HIM OFF ME, DAMMIT!" Ellis screamed again.

Nick quickly knocked the Hunter off of Ellis and shot it in the face with his shotgun. The second Hunter, obviously angry at the death of his fellow comrade, screamed and lunged at Nick. Before it could pounce on him, however, Coach pumped his own shotgun and shot it in the chest. The Hunter gave a dying screech and the corpse fell to the floor, twitching.

Before they could celebrate, however, the helicopter gave another violent lurch and it dipped once more. The group seemed to realize that the Hunters were their pilot and co-pilot.

"Shit! Who knows how to fly a helicopter here?" Rochelle asked.

No-one raised their hand.

"None of you?" Rochelle asked desperately.

"Sorry, little sister," Coach responded.

The helicopter dipped again.

"But I'll try to keep it airborne," he added, rushing into the cockpit and trying to control the descending vehicle.

Nick, meanwhile, was trying to patch up Ellis. But with all the lurching and dipping the helicopter was doing, it was very hard to do so.

"Nick, this ain't gonna work!" Ellis exclaimed. "Wait 'till the chopper's in the air again!"

"That might not happen, Overalls!" Nick snapped. "We might crash!"

"An' if tha' happens, then the First-Aid Kit woulda been a waste," Ellis responded logically.

Before Nick could argue, the helicopter tipped to the side, causing everyone to fall over to the tipped side. Ellis and Rochelle hit the wall. Nick wasn't so lucky. He tumbled right out the door of the helicopter!

"NICK!" Ellis and Rochelle yelled in unison, dashing to the door.

They found Nick hanging on the edge for dear life. Ellis and Rochelle each took one of his arms.

"Nick, let go of the edge," Ellis ordered.

Nick hesitantly obeyed. Ellis and Rochelle quickly pulled him back in just as the helicopter tipped again, this time, to the other side. The three hit the wall on the other side.

"I can't get it under control!" they heard Coach yelling from the cockpit. "I'm gonna let go of the controls and once I say so, everyone go into the back of the helicopter and make a huddle! I'll join y'all when I can!"

They waited.

"NOW!" Coach yelled.

Everyone immediately followed Coach's instructions. Once they were in a huddle, Coach came running out of the cockpit. They made space for him and he quickly took his place among the group.

As the helicopter spiralled more and more out of control, they held each other tighter. Coach muttered a small prayer while the others just listened and held onto the last scrap of hope they had left.

The helicopter crashed into the ground below, the world becoming black for the four survivors.

**And there's the first chapter! What did you think? R&R please!**

**If you don't really get what's going on, just tell me in your review and I'll explain in an A/N next chapter.**

**Until next time  
>D-ZombieDragon<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Lost And Found

**Hey y'all! Finally got round to updating this! Thanks to Clara the Wolf ****for the lovely review and for encouraging me to carry on with this! Really appreciate it!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_**  
><strong>_

_**Cold Stream  
><strong>__**Chapter 2: Lost and Found  
><strong>_

Ellis weakly groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. First thing he felt was the pain. Damn, there was so much of it! With a great amount of effort, he tried to sit up, but immediately fell back on the ground, clutching his chest and left arm.

"Damn, I think I really hurt somethin'," he groaned. He then realized that he was sopping wet. "Wait a minute, why am I so wet?"

He slowly turned his head and realized that he was half-submerged in a river. He groaned again, this time in frustration.

"I gotta get outta this water and find the others."

Clutching his injured arm and chest, he tried to get up again. After a few attempts, he eventually managed to get up and limp out of the river. That was when he realized how injured he really was.

His left arm was bent at an odd angle, and his chest was burning with white hot pain. He had hit his head so badly, that it was bleeding. He probably had a concussion, too, as he was feeling very nauseous and dizzy, and he also couldn't remember much about what had happened. He had other wounds, too, and was losing a lot of blood at an alarming rate.

"Best be findin' me a health kit," he groaned.

Suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like a yell. Ellis strained his ears and listened. He heard it again, and it was indeed a yell.

"Guys?" he murmured, stumbling in the direction of the yelling. But he didn't get far. He only got a few feet before collapsing on the ground and falling unconscious once more.

* * *

><p>"Ellis!" Rochelle yelled. "Where are you?"<p>

"Damn it, Rochelle, would you shut it?" Nick hissed. "Last thing we need is to attract the zombies!"

"I hate to say it, but Nick's right," Coach agreed. "Also, we don't know what kind of shape the young'un could be in. He could be too far away to hear us, he could be unconscious, or…"

"Don't say it, Coach," Rochelle said.

"I'm not normally the one to be optimistic," Coach rolled his eyes at this, "but the kid's tough," Nick added. "You mustn't give up on him, Coach."

"I'm not givin' up on the boy, I'm jus' bein' realistic," Coach responded. "Anyway, let's just _look _for him, and not yell to give away our position. Okay, Rochelle?"

He turned to Rochelle, who had gone very quiet. She was looking in another direction.

"Ro?" Nick asked.

"I thought I heard something…" she murmured.

"What?" Coach asked.

"Like, something falling, I think," she replied.

"Probably something in the trees," Nick pointed out.

"I don't think so, I think we should check it out," Rochelle responded.

"Might as well," Coach said. "Ya never know unless ya look."

As Rochelle led the way, they all started talking about the crash.

"One thing I don't get is how Overalls wasn't in the same area as us when we all regained consciousness," Nick said. "I mean, we were all holding onto each other when we crashed. How is it possible that he probably ended up in a completely different place?"

Coach instantly looked guilty. Rochelle noticed.

"Coach, what happened?" she asked.

Coach rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Before we hit the ground, you two were knocked out first by hitting your heads hard against the wall behind ya. Suddenly, the chopper tipped again, this time forward. I grabbed onto a nearby chair and kept a hold on you two. Ellis grabbed onto another chair. But I was losing my grip on ya, Nick. Then, the helicopter gave another violent lurch and you were thrown outta my grip. Ellis noticed this and let go of his chair to get a hold of ya. But once he did, he wasn't quick enough to grab onto another chair…"

He trailed off.

"Then how come I was in the same place as you and Rochelle, Coach?" Nick asked.

"Well…in a desperate attempt, he grabbed onto the last chair's seatbelt, but it wasn't strong enough to bear the weight of two full grown men. As it started to break, he quickly pushed ya up to me. I grabbed hold of ya again and reached out my other hand towards him. He reached out towards me. But just before I could grab onto him, the belt snapped and he…fell through the open door…"

He trailed off again. Rochelle patted his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Coach," she said. Nick nodded in agreement, too shocked to speak. He couldn't believe that Ellis did that to save him. But then again, the kid did say that he would do anything if it meant they would be safe.

* * *

><p>The team soon reached where Rochelle thought the noise had come from. They found a blood trail.<p>

"Hey, look," Rochelle said. "There's blood in the water, too. And there's some more wreckage from the helicopter. So unless there's another survivor out here, I'll have to say that this blood belongs to Ellis."

"If that's Ellis' blood, the young'un is losing a lot of it," Coach said worriedly.

"Too much of it, if you ask me," Nick added, a small hint of concern in his voice.

They slowly followed the blood trail, all anxious of what they might find. When they reached the end, they all froze in their tracks, hands flying up to their mouths.

There, lying on the ground in a bloody heap in front of them, was Ellis.

Rochelle immediately ran over and put two fingers against Ellis' neck to search for a pulse. She sighed in relief and concern when she found a weak one. She turned to the other two.

"He's still alive, but only just," she told them.

"We've gotta get him someplace warm and dry," Coach said.

"Well, there's no safe house nearby, so what are we gonna do?" Nick asked.

"We can travel a bit downriver and see if there's a place we can stay in," Coach suggested.

"I guess it's our only option," Rochelle responded.

Coach bent down to pick up Ellis, and they all started their trek downriver.

**Bet you didn't expect that, huh? But then again, to me, Ellis is that type of guy :)  
><strong>

**Just saw the movie The Zookeeper. OMG was it funny! Saw it was made by Columbia Pictures, so when I saw their logo, all I could think was 'When the hell are they going to tell us more about the Zombieland sequel!'**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! School's starting agin soon, so I'll try to update as much as I can! R&R please! :D  
><strong>

**Until next time  
>D-ZombieDragon<strong>


End file.
